omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rider (Medb)
Statistics Name: Medb, Rider. Origin: Fate/Grand Order. Classification: Rider-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Queen of Connacht. Gender: Female. Age: Unknown. Tier: | B-2 '''physical strikes. | '''D-2 '''via Noble Phantasm. | '''Destructive Capacity: | Wall Level '''physical strikes (Possesses E Rank Strength). | '''City Level (Her Noble Phantasm, Chariot My Love: My Dear Iron Chariot, is B Rank). | Her Noble Phantasm deals Higher '''damage to males. | '''Speed: | Hypersonic+ 'w/'High-Hypersonic '''reactions & combat. | '''Durability: | Wall Level '''(Possesses E Rank Endurance). | '''Intelligence: Pure and tidy. Lewd and devious. Both are her true faces, and it's not like either of them are a lie. It is just that the "impression" many people catch is the former. She just earnestly, tidily enjoys lewdness, and purely performs deviousness. Wishes to make all superb men of past, present, and future into her lovers. If her Master is a brave man who measures up to her standards, she will likely "lavishly slap her love onto him with all her energies, without minding public attention", "sternly, relentlessly, just like the whip she holds". Lancer describes her as a "warmongering lady" who hated having to back down. She possesses EX Rank Luck. Stamina: Superhuman, tireless as long as she has a steady supply of mana. Range: | Extended Melee Range. | Several dozens of metres via Chariot My Love: My Dear Iron Chariot. ''| '''Weaknesses: '''Physically weak compared to other Servants. None notable. Powers & Hax Divine Beauty, Luck (Expert), Longevity, Summoning Weapons & Equipment '''Black whip.' Bull drawn chariot. Notable Attacks & Techniques Noble Phantasm Chariot My Love: My Dear Iron Chariot ( 愛しき私の鉄戦車チャリオット・マイ・ラブ , Chariotto Mai Rabu: Itoshiki Watashi no Tetsu Sensha) is the Anti-Army Noble Phantasm of Medb. It is an enclosed chariot that is drawn by two bulls. It deals extra damage towards males. Class Skills 'Magic Resistance' ( 対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic") grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. For Medb, even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for her to be affected. 'Riding' ( 騎乗, Kijō, localized as "Dragoon"), the Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. For Medb, all creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts. This rank is high enough to have aptitude for the Rider Class. Personal Skills 'Golden Rule (Body)' ( 黄金律（体）, Ōgon-Ritsu(Karada) ''), the possession of a perfect goddess-like body, preserving beauty. She has had this since birth. 'Charisma' (カリスマ, ''Karisuma) is the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. Medb is of this rank. 'Alluring Nightingale' (魅惑の美声, Miwaku no Bisei) is a mesmerizing-kind of Skill possessed by those with a natural beautiful voice; it is also a declaration of exercise of power by the royalty. It works as a fascination magecraft-like effect towards males, but evasion is possible by means of a Magic Resistance Skill. Even without Magic Resistance, one can abate it to some extent so long he maintains a will to resist. Medb can guide magical damage to the opponents of the royalty with just a single singing voice. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nasu Verse Category:Fate Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Tier B Category:Tier D